Who's That Girl?
by Patron Saint of Mediocrity
Summary: Missing scene from HSM3, so spoilerish. Ryan and Kelsi discuss arrangements for the prom number. Pure fluff, may be slightly bad for your dental health.


_**I own nothing related to HSM. Squat. Zero. Niente. This story is written merely for shits and giggles.**_

_This vicious little plot bunny (which carries a remarkable resemblance to the evil Monty Python one) would not stop nibbling at my shins, so here it is.... Oh, and besides that, consider this a response to the Call to Fanfiction (it deserves the double capitalization) by jdphoenix on lj :)_

Ryan stepped into the auditorium to the soft sounds of the grand piano. He stood at the top of the stairs for a while, enraptured in the skill and passion being portrayed on the nearly empty scene. He cleared his throat and watched as the player jumped in surprise. "Don't you think Danse Macabre might be a bit too... macabre for our musical, Kelsi?"

"Very funny, Ryan. I just always loved the piece, even though it sound so much better on a violin than on a piano. Did you want anything besides scaring me half to death?"

Ryan sauntered down the steps at a leisurely pace.

"Actually, yes I do. I'm working on the choreography, and I need to know who will be singing what in the different stages of the show."

"Then grab a seat and let's get working", smiled Kelsi. In the brainstorming session that followed, Kelsi's visions for the sets vastly improved and Ryan was able to determine everyone's individual dance routines. They finally hit a snag after two hours when they reached the only solo entrance in the prom number.

"Did you have anyone in particular in mind for this bit?" Ryan mumbled around the pencil in his mouth.

Kelsi ducked her head and blushed "Well, no. Not as such.... It was merely meant to be sort of a, I don't know, a chance for someone unusual to take center-stage, just for a moment" she threw her hands up in a defeated gesture and gave a small chuckle. "Some lingering Cinderella-complex, I guess." She met his eyes for just a moment and then returned vigorously to her work.

Ryan, meanwhile, had grown pensive. He squirted his eyes at her, titled his head and suddenly broke out in a 1000-watt smile at the composer. "You know, I think I've found the perfect girl for the part," he said with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Kelsi looked up at him and could practically see the chiming warning bells before her eyes. They were the big ones. The kind that got named "Bertha". She frowned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Who?"

"You," Ryan answered, seemingly unfazed by her expression.

Kelsi was on her legs and backing away slowly in a time that would make the Wildcats proud. "No," she said with a note of slight hysteria in her voice. "No-no, no, no, NO!"

Ryan, still wearing that smile the Kelsi by now desperately wanted to smack off of his disgustingly handsome face, approached her as you would a timid doe. "And why not? You fit the profile perfectly, Kels. Not to mention that it's about time you got some recognition around here – and not just as the girl who writes music."

"I, well, thank you for the sentiment, but there are other ways of doing that than seeming completely self-involved by writing _that_ about myself!" Kelsi exclaimed with a shriek.

"Ah, but you didn't," Ryan pointed out. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you not in fact protesting the very idea right now? Kelsi, everyone who knows you, heck even those people who just pass you in the hallway _know _that the last thing that can be said about you is that you put yourself before others"

He held out a hand to her, and she tentatively took it. "Don't you see, this is exactly the reason that is has to be you. The other girls in the drama club are way too full of themselves to be able to pull off the look of confusion and shyness needed here"

Kelsi gave a slight grin at the jibe before her face became serious again. "But Ryan, I can't act! I was never meant to be on a sta-"

"All the more reason you should do it," Ryan interrupted with a grin. "You don't have to act. You can look just the way you did a few minutes ago. Before the murderous rage pointed in my direction set in, that is."

Kelsi couldn't contain the deep belly-laugh that escaped with that comment. She looked at Ryan, and his smirk transformed to laughter as well. When they could both breathe properly again, they sat down on the stage, back to back.

"Inquiring minds want to know.... Does this mean you're doing it," the choreographer asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

Kelsi gave a short sigh. "I guess so. But it still doesn't seem right, somehow. I mean, all that stuff the guys are gonna be singing about me, it-"

"Is absolutely true," interjected Ryan from behind her. He shifted 90 degrees, lifted his hand to her face, and gently made her look at him. "Every word". They held each others gazes for a breathless second until the spell was broken by a door slamming in the hallway outside the auditorium. Embarrassed, Kelsi jumped to her feet and went over to her sanctuary, the piano, to shuffle through some compositions.

Ryan gave a small cough as he also got up. "I probably shouldn't be saying stuff like that to you, otherwise you might end up with as big an ego as Sharpay, and that would rather defeat the object of it all, now wouldn't it" he joked

The awkward feeling in the room evaporated as they shared yet another laugh.

"So, ok, let's just say for a minute that I actually do this thing. Who will I be dancing with? Haven't all the guys and girls already paired up?" Kelsi asked

Ryan merely smirked at her. "Do you actually think I would let anyone else handle the bundle of nerves that will be you? Besides, it will be rather appropriate, don't you think?" he made an elaborate sweeping hand gesture "The composer and the choreographer – live on stage!"

Kelsi chuckled. "Yes, I suppose. So you're certain that you're willing to put up with my inadequate dancing?"

In lieu of an answer he held out his hand, swept the hat from his head and made a courteous bow. "I think you'll find that with a competent lead, anyting is possible"

Kelsi snickered and took his hand. "Then by all means, maestro. Lead on."

The sound of their laughter as he spun her echoed through the otherwise empty auditorium.

_Oh, may every non-existent deity have mercy on my soul, I've officially crossed the line into fangirl. In reviewing (which is heartily encouraged and each end every one will be met with a welcoming parade and a theme party of their own choice), please remember that this Frankenfiction came to life in about 20 minutes and that English is not my first language ;P Now excuse me as I go bandage my mangled legs. Bloody bunny...._

_Go brush your teeth. You'll need it after this saccharine mess._


End file.
